


Julia meets the groom and Liam gets the job done

by Marial1_K



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, FUCKING FINALLY, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, its fluff though, mickey is angry for some part of it, theyre cute little shits, theyre getting married i cant believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marial1_K/pseuds/Marial1_K
Summary: Julia gets to see first hand a usual day in the Gallagher household.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Debbie Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Julia meets the groom and Liam gets the job done

**Author's Note:**

> Getting ready for season finale, so i have to get this out before it airs. I just wrote this and i don't know why i always write my fics at night. I didn't proofread or betaed, i haven't slept in over thirty hours and i have to get up early to study for my classical archaeology exam, so I'm sorry if it sucks.. Still hoping you like it tho. It's a little over the place. Let me know what you think;)

They all took turns sitting on the front porch, looking out for the chairs stashed in their front lawn, because of course Mickey’s goddamn chairs were delivered today of all days. Terry had burnt down the Bamboo, Mickey had bitten Ian’s arm when trying to charge at his father with a shotgun only to be landed with a shiner. That led to Ian practically cuffing his fiancé to the nearest chair possible, while Mickey nursed a bag of peas on his eye and scowled like an angry kitten. And that was the exact time they just had to have the chairs ushered out the back of a track and onto their front lawn.

So here Debbie was, sitting on their front porch, mentally counting the chairs to see if anyone was missing, when a car pulled right up front to the house, and she was met with an angry Julia, two bags in hand and a curious eye wandering to the chairs.

“What’s with the chairs?” the teenager asked and Debbie replied with a grunt. “My brother’s getting married. What’s with the bags?”, but the answer she got was definitely not what she expected or wanted whatsoever.

“My mom kicked me out of the house, so here I am” Julia shrugged.

“What made you think you were even wanted here?” Debbie was getting more irritated by the second 

“It’s kinda your fault too, don’t you think?” the teenager replied and Debbie swore she had never wanted to punch someone more… Oh, well maybe Frank, Holly, Derek, okay, fine, she had. 

And as if someone wanted to get her out of the situation she was in, at exactly the moment Julia was ready to make her take her bags, a shriek could be heard from inside(probably Carl, but don’t tell him that, he’ll smash a beer bottle over your head), followed by something hitting the wall and a string of loud “Fuck”, ”Fucking hell” and “Goddamnit , Mick.NO”s , and Debbie knew she needed to get inside because something was going south. So she turned her back to the still angry-looking teenager and stomped her way up the stairs, Julia hot on her heels, bags still in hand(at least she had the decency to close the fucking door) and entered a Gallagher/Milkovich filled kitchen. Ian was sitting on one of the barstools, an iced green beans bag still on his hand, looking at the bite mark on his arm, while Carl nursed his third beer of the day, Sandy scowled at something in the room and Lip silently brooded. 

Debbie saw the chair thrown haphazardly around the room, the preoccupant of it gone, and shuddered at the thought of anything bad happening to him. And perhaps she thought her brothers hadn’t noticed her obvious discomfort, but Ian nodded his head towards the washing machine, and she turned to be greeted with none other than Mickey Milkovich sitting on said washing machine, glaring daggers at her brother, cuffed to the side of it.

“You’re such an asshole” Debbie shrieked while lightly slapping Mickey’s arm “you scared the crap out of me! The fuck you did you do that for?” she glared at the broken chair and then back at Mickey, who faked an unamused grunt and spoke up.

“Felt like breaking something, thank god the fucking chair was the closest thing to me, or I would’ve punched Ian in the face instead”

“Babe, you bit me, it was pure instinct” Ian pointed at his arm, where Mickey’s teeth had imprinted themselves earlier.

“HEY you didn’t get punched in the face a day before getting hitched, so shut the fuck up, Gallagher” Mickey was practically seething.

Ian pressed his palms into his eyes, something he picked up from Mickey somewhere along the way, and tiredly turned to look at his fiancé.  
“Mick, we don’t have a place for the wedding and even we found one that could take us and one hundred and twenty guests in tomorrow, we don’t have money for it”

“Just let me go at him, alright, I’ll fucking make him find us double the money we paid for the Bamboo” but Ian was shaking his head and Mickey had started seething again and Debbie couldn’t let them fight over stupid little things like a burnt down venue, or whatever it was they always fought about, so she slammed her hand down the table making them flinch and turn to face her.

“Okay shitheads, this isn’t fucking helping okay? We got one hundred and twenty gold Cavarie – whatever their name is, I don’t really give a shit- chairs, a shitload of booze, flowers and other wedding stuff you assholes paid for, so why don’t you just shut the fuck so you’ll be of more help, because you sure as hell ain’t doing any helping right now” Debbie crossed her arms and looked at them, giving them the best “Fiona” look she could.

Mickey was the first to talk, his usual “Mickey” hand gestures showing how irritated he was. “Yeah, I want to help, I want to help by shoving the shotgun down my dad’s throat and watching his spinal cord burst out his fucking back and all over his kitchen floor” he was practically yelling at the end and a sharp intake of breath from the doorway made everyone look at Julia who was standing there, staring at Mickey with wide eyes.

“The fuck are you staring at?” Mickey glared back at the teenager, nose flaring and knuckles cracking by instinct, and Debbie could see that she was about to shit herself in the middle of their living room.

“Fuck, I totally forgot you were here. As you can see we have a lot of family stuff to get through… Hey, uh, guys, this is Julia. Her, uh, her mom kicked her out of the house and she was just wondering if she could crash here for a few days until she can find some place to crash or go back home” Debbie prayed Mickey said no, because if Mickey had a problem with something Ian always denied them said thing. But of course the universe had other plans for her, because Mickey just shrugged.

“It’s fine by me, as long as you don’t use up all the hot water or any of Ian’s favorite shampoo, eat the good cereal, drink my beer, or eye fuck my fiancé because then we will have a huge problem, you hear me? Also, this house has very thin walls and we fuck like rabbits, so if you have any fucking problems with that, that’s all on you, ‘kay?” he narrowed his eyes at the girl and he saw her nod and cower in front of him. He liked the fact that people where still afraid of him, even after the infamous Alibi fight scene that was his coming out. Mickey was contemplating over telling the girl to chill when Sandy huffed from where she had moved to sit next to him. 

“What is it now?” he loved his cousin, but she was kind of a weirdo. 

“So, I came over a few days ago to drop of those wedding rings you asked me to get you and Debbie here was watching youtube videos on how to properly tie a bowtie. So, me, like the gentlewoman I am, fuck you very much man” she slapped him upside the head when he huffed. “I help her tie the damn bowtie, and what does she tell me? That she is going to dinner with her much older girlfriend and also to a highschool prom with said girlfriend’s daughter” Sandy was wheezing and Mickey was shaking and he knew Ian was gonna be mad at him for laughing at his sister, but man when did Gallaghers get so over-the-top cliché? Debbie snickered at them both and bit her lip when she caught sight of Julia alone in the living room, standing up to go to her. 

Lip was quiet during the conversations, only shaking his head when Mikey and Ian fought over something so small it wasn’t ever worth mentioning or huffing out a little impatient snort or laugh at whatever bullshit thing they had going on, that he didn’t even thought of telling them what he had come up with and sent Liam off to. 

“Hey, guys?” Lip had just started saying when the door burst open and ten year old Liam Gallagher came in. He turned to Lip immediately and his older brother ushered him to go on.

“So I got him to say yes and that we can borrow a car if we like but only if we get him some free booze and clean up before we leave” Liam didn’t even stop to catch a breather.  
Lip sighed in satisfaction, and nodded good job buddy to Liam, before turning to his other siblings, one’s significant other, said significant other’s cousin and a strange girl his sister was apparently fucking. 

“So as I was saying earlier, before Liam came bursting through the door like a fucking hurricane, I have a place for you to have the wedding in mind…Well not so in mind any more..” Ian and Mickey were sitting closely together and he assumed they were holding hands under the table like they always did.” So, remember that lady Liam once mentioned Frank was living with? He doesn’t really live with her, je just crashes at her house, which is actually like a fucking mansion or something, isn’t it Liam?” Lip sent his brother a wink and Liam winked back. “So I thought, since Frank owes us his fucking life, he could easily be persuaded in giving us the house to hold the wedding, if we offered him some free booze and promised him to clean afterwards. Turns out I was right after all” Lip saw Ian smiling at Mickey in a way he wished he could when he smiled at Tami. “So what do you think, assholes? You don’t have to pay any more money and you get to pick whatever car you want to take to your honeymoon”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other, their eyes doing the talking for them and Debbie wished she could have that with someone someday.  
And then, Ian turned and flashed a bright smile at his brother, followed by a “Hell yeah” and happiness flowed around the room, because Ian and Mickey were getting married and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Not Terry, not bipolar, not prison. Nothing. 

\------------

Carl sighed, combing a hand through his hair, because he could finally enjoy a beer in silence and not have other people steal it from him or Debbie nag him to stop drinking because “ Jesus, Debs, it’s just a fucking beer”

As Liam laid in their old room, which was now just his and Carl’s, he thought about how many things he had learnt from his family the time he has been alive and how much he loves them.

And Ian and Mickey? They slept separated that night, because the next day they are getting married.

Ian couldn’t stop himself from smiling so big, at some point he thought his cheeks were tearing up. But he was here, and he was happy, ready to start a new chapter with the love of his life by his side.

Mickey laid that night at Kev’s couch because it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride, well in their case the groom to see the groom, the night before the wedding. But fuck tradition anyway, Mickey thought. What good has tradition ever done for people? If he wanted to see his groom before their wedding, then he had every fucking right to do so. 

And he did exactly that.


End file.
